


Foolhardiest

by batugan



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Overworking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batugan/pseuds/batugan
Summary: An AU where Jinyoung and Hyunjin are brothers who are dating the goofiest dorks on the planet.





	1. Likey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, in this AU, all k-pop bands exist but the members we know aren't the ones in them. They're all living simple, yet complicated, lives. Enjoy!

The smell of grilled short ribs wafts through the air as he expertly transfers them from the pan to a nearby bowl. He has bean sprout rice for two already set on the dining table along with spicy seafood salad and some kimchi. It’s not the breakfast he originally planned last night while browsing through work he unfortunately had to take home, but he knows he should at least make a special effort today.

Even when he only had three hours of sleep.

“Hyunjin, you’re going to be late!” He calls out, untying the apron wrapped around him. It doesn’t take much for the aroma of his prepared breakfast to fill their humble abode.

It doesn’t take much for a voice to reply either.

“Just a sec, Jinyoung-hyung! I can’t find my goggles anywhere!”

“I thought you already prepared your stuff?” Jinyoung asks, hanging his apron on a nearby hook. “Try looking inside the top most drawer on your—“

“—Found it!” Hyunjin declares as he quickly leaves his room and paces through the kitchen. “Wow! These look delicious!”

Jinyoung can’t help but wear a proud smile - its warmth betraying the exhaustion palpable in his eyes. It’s small things like this that makes his undeniable fatigue worth it.

“And they taste delicious, too.” Jinyoung quips, seating across Hyunjin who, with a wide smile, begins to eat heartily.

“Aren’t you also going to eat, hyung?”

“I already ate.” Half truth, half life, Jinyoung realizes, whilst remembering he only had some crackers earlier. It doesn’t matter, though. The important thing is for Hyunjin to have a big breakfast for his upcoming swimming competition later.

Hyunjin nods and forces a smile in reply. He knows his brother all too well. Everything prepared before him are only for him. His brother probably only had a small snack earlier for breakfast and this realization sends daggers within Hyunjin. Ever since he can remember, Jinyoung had been taking care of him. He knows the lengths his brother is willing to go just to make sure he has everything he needs and more. He knows the sacrifices Jinyoung had to make while telling him everything is going to be all right with that disarming smile.

He knows about that dream Jinyoung had to give up.

Hyunjin knows and it _hurts_.

“Oh, come on, I won’t be able to finish all this.” Hyunjin’s smile widens. “Eat with me. A chef should try his own cooking, you know.”

Jinyoung laughs. “And a swimmer should have all the energy he needs before an important match.”

“It’s hardly important.” Hyunjin pouts. "Coach says it’s not that big of a deal even if we lose this one.” Half truth, half lie, he realizes, as he gets some kimchi.

“All matches are important.” Jinyoung smiles, but his tone stresses finality. “So, finish up, or else you won’t just lose this one but miss it completely.”

Hyunjin just stares at his brother’s smile while eating. He wonders just how much pain is behind it every time.

—

“Wow, what a pain, you’re almost late to the match. What did you do - walk to school?”

Hyunjin grumbles. “Not the time, Jeongin. I still need to change and prep.” Opening his bag, he begins to pull out his swim gear. The locker room isn’t full of people that taps left open can be easily heard despite their conversation. “Don’t you have some other things to do?”

“I already did all of them.” Jeongin proudly declares with a wide, toothy grin.

Hyunjin snorts as he pulls out his goggles. “Aren’t you efficient.”

“So, is it another hearty breakfast this time?”

A sigh escapes Hyunjin’s lips followed by a look that repeats what he told Jeongin earlier - not the time.

“Why don’t you retire as the team’s secretary and just read people’s minds, huh?”

Jeongin is still beaming from ear to ear, his braces glistening under the artificial light. “Why don’t you just answer my question?”

Hyunjin’s unimpressed expression remains on his face. “Why don’t you just tell me if the other swimmers are already here?”

“Oh, they’re already here.” Jeongin replies almost instantly. With a brief pause, however, he appears lost in thought. “Actually, there’s a new swimmer competing.”

The information has Hyunjin also pausing shortly. He has been in the team for three years now and this is one of those rare times he’ll be seeing an unfamiliar face in the pool.

“Really?”

Jeongin nods. “A transfer student from— ah, what’s that country again?”

Curious to a fault, Hyunjin wants to know more. “What’s his name?”

“Bang Chan.” Jeongin answers after a fleeting pause. “His name’s Bang Chan.”

—

“What an odd name.” A voice suddenly comments that made Jinyoung glance up from the paperwork before him.

“Of the author? So, you weren’t able to find it?” He returns to his paperwork while still addressing the owner of the voice. “Have you tried the card catalogue or our online system?”

“Of course, I did. What do you think of me?”

Jinyoung chuckles. “I don’t know, JB, sometimes you get really distracted.”

“Real funny, Jinyoung.” JB replies with a snort as he goes to sit beside the other man. “It’s just a very weird name, that’s all.”

“Well, I can double check later.” Jinyoung assures before raising a brow at JB. “By the way, why are you still here? Your shift already ended a while ago.”

“Post-shift overtime.” JB announces with a sigh. “It’s hard being a parent of five cats, you know.”

Jinyoung smiles, acknowledging just how responsible JB can really be, even when most of the time, his relaxed facade suggests otherwise. “I didn’t know cat food is expensive nowadays.” He replies in jest.

JB laughs. “Hey! Quality cat food can be.”

Jinyoung chuckles at his colleague’s protest. He has known JB for a long time now that working with a good friend like him has been such a breeze.

“Speaking of food, how was the breakfast you prepared earlier for Hyunjin?”

There’s a brief pause on Jinyoung’s end before a soft, fond smile graces his lips. “He enjoyed it. It’s important he gets a hearty meal before every match.”

JB begins to play with the paper clip he found nearby. “And it’s also important for you to have a hearty meal before work.”

“I can manage.” Jinyoung looks back at JB with a curious expression. “Are you going to help me with this paperwork or—?”

“Excuse me?” A voice with a slight accent suddenly interrupts. The two glance at its direction. “I’m looking for The Hunchback Of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. I believe it’s here in the Literary Section?”

“Ah, of course.” JB answers before standing up and giving Jinyoung a cheeky smile as if to tell him he’s off to do work. “It’s over here, mister?”

“BamBam. I’m a transfer student from Thailand.”

Jinyoung just watches their retreating forms with a shake of his head and a small smile. Trust JB to weasel his way out of paperwork. He’s about to return to them once more when his phone rang. Upon glancing at who it might be, Jinyoung can’t help but wield a wide smile.

It’s Jackson.

—

“I never really liked him, you know?” The voice on the other line remarks with a huff.

“Oh, come on, Jackson. Don’t be so unreasonable. I didn’t meet the quota so the appraisal wasn’t—“

“—But you work really hard! You even bring those pesky paperwork home! You barely sleep and I worry if—“

“—Jackson.” Jinyoung lightly reprimands with a smile and a soft voice. He really shouldn’t be taking calls on the library’s hallway, but making Jackson wait a second longer is something Jinyoung rarely does.

"I’m sure you only had three hours last night since it’s Hyunjin’s match today.” Jinyoung can tell Jackson is pouting even if he can’t see him.

“I’m fine. I can manage.” He reassures.

“You always say that, but when we go out together, you always yawn and you look tired. Think of yourself first sometimes, Jinyoung, okay?”

Jinyoung can recognize the apparent concern in Jackson’s tone, which he hopes he matches with his reply. “I could say the same for you, you know. Don’t pretend as if I’m the only one pushing himself too hard.”

There’s an audible sigh on the other end. “Alright, alright. Tell you what, I’m gonna stop by later to fetch you and we can have dinner and forget work. Sounds good? Because, damn, I really miss your face.”

If Jinyoung’s smile can get any wider, it just did. “You’re exaggerating but okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Wang gae?”

“Park gae.”

“How sweet!” Taken aback by the sudden female voice, Jinyoung turns around after slipping his phone inside his pocket. “Wang gae, Park gae. I didn’t know you can be this sentimental, Jinyoung.”

“And I didn’t know eavesdropping is one of your hobbies, Nayeon.” Jinyoung gives the woman with bright red lips a glare.

“But I just happen to pass by on my way to the History Section to deliver these paperwork to Momo.” Nayeon expertly evades with a smile. She even holds up the pile of paper she’s holding to emphasize her statement.

“It’s Momo’s day off today.”

Nayeon blinks. “Did I say Momo? I meant Jeongyeon.”

“Isn’t Jeongyeon with you in the Science Section?”

With a sheepish smile, Nayeon turns around. “Oh, look at the time! Jihyo is waiting for me to deliver these paperwork! She won’t likey likey if I’m late!”

Nayeon leaves and Jinyoung can’t help but heave out a sigh. It’s also Jihyo’s day off today.

—

Sometimes, a day off is all Chan can dream of. A day that's most likely spent on the beach with unruly waves and pristine sand, similar to the ones he usually visits back home in Australia. He remembers a family visit to a beach in Esperance, Western Australia, where he swam in the ocean and charged through waves head-on like a battleship. The smell of salty waters and the ubiquitous call of seagulls are home to Chan and during matches like these, he _misses_ them.

He wonders if things would have been different if he stayed, but he quickly dismisses the thought.

Nobody stays, after all.

“Hey, Chan! The match is gonna start in a few minutes. Hurry up and get ready!”

The voice has Chan snapping out of his reverie. “Ah, sorry, Woojin. Yeah, I’ll be ready in a sec.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Chan absentmindedly responds before instantly smiling wide. “Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He continues eagerly as he immediately stands up to do his warm-up stretches. “Is Changbin’s match done already?”

“It should start any second now. Yours is next so better hurry.”

“Don’t worry,” He gives Woojin his signature goofy grin. Chan can fool anyone with this, but not his close friends, and especially not Woojin. “I’ll give it my best later!”

Woojin offers a small smile. That’s usually what I’m afraid of, he thought, as he leaves the boy's locker room.

—

There are only a few things Hyunjin is afraid of and one of them is to let his brother down. He hasn’t yet, thankfully, but Jinyoung always has this strange way of making him feel as if all is well in the world even when everything is falling apart, so he knows even when he commits a huge mistake, Jinyoung won’t hold it against him. A part of him hates this since he doesn’t want people to suffer, or feign happiness, because of him. He only wants to see Jinyoung smile as if he’s the happiest, and proudest, brother in the whole world.

So, even if he told Jinyoung earlier that this match is unimportant, he’s going to give it his all, if only to see his brother’s smile without pain and exhaustion.

“Earth to Hyunjin! Your match will start in a sec and you’re still here daydreaming!” Jeongin calls out, pulling Hyunjin out of his thoughts.

“I’m not daydreaming.” He grumbles as he stands up to follow Jeongin outside the locker area and into the pool. “So, where’s this new swi—“

Hyunjin pauses in his tracks the moment he glances on someone foreign. He has never seen someone with such pale skin, and also possess the goofiest smile he has laid his eyes on. The cheers surrounding them seem to tone down the closer he approaches the foreigner. Hyunjin can’t explain it. It’s almost as if he sees himself in him.

And he can feel it, right now, when he’s with him.

In the same space, in the same time.

Chan can’t explain it either because the moment his stare landed on Hyunjin, he found himself in him. Somewhere in a far distance, beyond all comprehension, a switch clicks and Chan realizes he's unable to hear the noise echoing inside the indoor pool. His smile falters a little at this enigmatic feeling bubbling within him like hot and cold meeting at a crossroad. All he knows for sure is that the young man walking towards him holds an ethereal beauty he has never seen before. He’s almost afraid to walk any further because he might wake up and realize he’s only dreaming.

Chan knows they’re about to swim against each other but why does he feel like he only wants to run, run along with him?


	2. When You Love Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

“Oh, he better run! Far, far away, because when I catch him, I’m gonna get my hands on that gold medal he stole from me!”

Hyunjin declares through gritted teeth, stomping along the locker room as he goes to change. Jeongin isn’t far behind him trying to contain his laughter. “But he did win it, fair and square.”

The taller young man whirls around with a dramatic glare. “Whose side are you on, Jeongin?” There’s a palpable pout forming on his lips.

“The school.” Jeongin offers Hyunjin a cheeky grin that the latter has been used to getting on occasion. This particular one, however, isn’t the time for it.

“Your behaviour is so— ugh!” Hyunjin is about to go for Jeongin’s throat when two figures suddenly enter the locker room. Hyunjin stops mid-attack as he realizes who the two people are. One of them is the subject of his current frustration.

He takes it back - he doesn’t see himself in this young man presently wearing his gold medal.

“Hey.” Chan begins with a soft voice, and an equally soft, yet tender smile. “You were awesome earlier. I’d really want to swim with you again someday.” He extends his hand as a show of sportsmanship, which Hyunjin merely glares at.

“Well, um…” Chan gives a sheepish grin before withdrawing his hand to rub the back of his head. This isn’t the reaction he’s expecting, especially after admiring the young man at first sight. Chan remembers the match vividly, almost like a scene from an intense film. He can still recall how the water felt against his skin when he moved, how it all felt oddly surreal. Hyunjin placed second when it ended, which is an outcome Chan didn’t anticipate. A part of him wishes he never gave his all, just because he knows, at the back of his mind, building any sort of connection with Hyunjin will be ill-advised now.

But here he is anyway because a part of him (that part where giving up isn’t an option and it won’t hurt until he tries) also wants to believe, with all his heart, a connection is possible.

“I just think you did your best and—“

“—My best wasn’t good enough, is that it?” Hyunjin snaps.

Chan raises his hands in front of him in worry. “No, no! That’s not what I meant! You were amazing, and really into it, and beautiful—“

“—What?” Hyunjin raises a brow.

“What?” Chan blinks, cursing himself internally for rambling again.

“Tch,” Hyunjin dismisses, grabbing his belongings as he prepares to leave. “You won’t be wearing that medal the next time we meet in the pool, so don’t act all friendly with me.” The way Hyunjin said his words accompanied by a glare made Chan’s heart sink to his stomach.

“But that’s why I came here, I just—“ Before Chan can finish his sentence, Hyunjin and Jeongin begin to leave the locker room with the latter bowing to him as if to apologize for his friend.

“—I just want us to be friends.” Chan continues softly, watching the two’s retreating forms with brows furrowed.

The gentle hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his worries. “I’m sure this won’t be the last time you’ll see him, Chan, so don’t worry.” Changbin reassures before snickering. “I just can’t believe how hard you’re crushing over this guy, though. You know his school, you can stalk him if you want.”

“Changbin!”

“Can’t blame you, he’s really cute.”

“Changbin!” Chan repeats, his pale face turning beet red.

“What? It’s the truth, and you openly admitted it a while ago, anyway!” Changbin raises his hands in defense.

“I’m such an idiot.” Chan grumbles, hoping against hopes that the floor beneath him will swallow him whole.

—

“You’re not gonna swallow that whole, are you?” A voice suddenly asks, which snapped Jinyoung out of his reverie.

“Ah, of course not, Wonpil.” Jinyoung replies almost absentmindedly before glancing up from the croissant in front of him to the voice’s owner.

Not many people are currently inside the cafe, most probably because it’s located on the ground floor of the public library he’s working at. If customers do pile in during the day, they’re usually students looking for a serene place to study. Jinyoung thinks this place only gets rowdy because of the baristas who work here. One of them just sat opposite him.

“Well, you’ve been staring at it intently for a while now.” Wonpil chuckles. “A few more minutes and I’d have to ask Sungjin to call an ambulance.”

Jinyoung offers a lopsided smile. “Sorry about that. Just thinking of some things, that’s all.”

“Or some people. Probably Jackson and Hyunjin?” Wonpil teases, pulling out a toothy grin.

“Them, too.” Jinyoung’s smile widens at the mention of two important people in his life. Wonpil’s not far off the mark, but Jinyoung found he spaces out more than usual recently. Most probably due to lack of sleep.

“Or you need to sleep more.” Wonpil adds, almost reading the other’s mind. Jinyoung’s instantly taken back to the time he was still an intern in this public library and how Wonpil was also a training barista. They immediately connected through their mutual love for music and their common struggles as new employees. He recalls how he and Wonpil, together with Jackson, used to go on karaoke nights to relieve stress. JB would usually tag along, as well.

So, it’s not a surprise to Jinyoung that his good friend knows just how exhausted he is lately.

“Yeah, I think I should rest more.” Jinyoung admits. “Lately, Jackson and JB have been giving me hell for it. Especially Jackson.”

“As they should. Do you want me to join them?”

The prompt stern tone from Wonpil’s reply has Jinyoung chuckling a little. “No, no, you don’t have to. I’ll get some needed rest, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

“Hey, Wonpil! I need some help with this order!” A voice from behind the cafe’s counter suddenly announces.

“Okay, I’ll be right there, Brian!”

“It’s Young K!”

“Sorry about that, Jinyoung. I have to go back to work. Jackson will be arriving any time soon, right?” Wonpil asks, standing up from where he was seated opposite Jinyoung.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Go back to work.” Jinyoung reassures with a small smile.

“But before I forget,” Wonpil declares with a grin as he reaches for a cup from the counter. “Here’s your usual caramel macchiato.”

“Thanks, Wonpil.” The smile on Jinyoung’s lips widens, especially when he begins to read what’s written on the cup.

_Jinyoung, don’t forget to have the time of your life. Enjoy!_

—

Hyunjin isn’t having the time of his life. Not only did he lose his match earlier, he’ll have to break the news to his brother when he comes home later. Just imagining Jinyoung’s reaction when he tells the truth is enough to make his heart ache. Hyunjin then shakes his head, as if to ward off the impending imagery in his mind. If only he pushed himself more. If only he exceeded his limit.

If only that swimmer didn’t compete.

“Don’t stress yourself over it too much. There’s always gonna be another match.” Jeongin reminds Hyunjin as they start to walk home from school.

Hyunjin pouts. “I know. It’s just that…” He lets out a tired sigh. “I just wanna make hyung proud, you know?”

“But he always is.” Jeongin replies as if stating a well-known fact. “He always tells you he’s proud of you, right? Or did I just imagine all that?”

“Yeah, he always did, but…” A pause lingers on Hyunjin’s end before he breaks it. “I don’t know. He’s been pushing himself too hard lately and I just wanna give back.”

“Why don’t you—“

“—Ah! Speaking of giving back—“ Hyunjin’s face brightens, as if an idea suddenly dawned on him. “Today’s the registration for that dance competition we’ve been eyeing, right?”

“Correction: _you’ve_ been eyeing.” Jeongin sighs. “I’ve told you a thousand times - I don’t wanna participate. Now if that’s a singing—“

“—Oh, come on, Jeongin! Please!” Hyunjin gives Jeongin the most adorable pout he can muster accompanied by his signature puppy dog eyes. “I really need the cash prize to help hyung and I can only participate if there's a minimum of two members!”

“I’ve seen that look already.”

“_Please!_” Hyunjin steps closer to the other young man, as if to capture him in a huge embrace.

Jeongin slowly, but surely, backs away. “Hey! I told you no hugs!”

“I’m gonna hug you if you don’t join me.” Hyunjin’s pout and puppy dog eyes are relentless, and so is his attempt for a hug.

Realizing he won’t be able to shake Hyunjin off when he’s like this, Jeongin holds his hands up in protest. “Okay, okay, fine! I’ll compete with you, just stop this!”

The innocent smile Hyunjin wields after he agrees can fool anyone, except Jeongin. He knows he just signed his death wish.

—

“Is Jackson signing his death wish now?” Wonpil abruptly asks once he returns to Jinyoung’s table.

The cafe is about to close in a few minutes and the only customer inside is Jinyoung. He puts away the book he was reading earlier. “If he gets here the moment you guys close down, he will be.”

Wonpil shakes his head with a smile. “Some things never change, huh.”

“Well, if Jackson changes, where’s the fun in that?” Another barista wearing round glasses suddenly pipes in.

“Couldn’t agree more, Jae.” Young K also pipes in, whilst holding a mop he’s using to clean the cafe floor.

“Is Sungjin already finished with his daily report?” Wonpil inquires, looking around for their manager.

Jae follows Wonpil’s gaze. “He’s probably still at it. You know how Bob the Builder goes.”

“Well noted, Chicken Little.” Young K teases, which Jae merely chuckles at.

“Sorry I’m still here, guys. Don’t let me keep you from closing down.” Jinyoung says with a soft, apologetic smile.

“Oh, come on!” Wonpil affectionately pats Jinyoung’s back. “You and Jackson are always welcome here.”

“Yeah, I mean we basically watched you guys fall in love in this cafe.” Jae teases, which Young K happily joins.

“All those lovestruck gazes! If I didn’t know any better, we’re all witnesses to some romance drama unfolding.”

“You don’t know any better.” Jinyoung savagely quips with a teasing smile, which made everyone laugh.

“But I know you the best!” Jackson’s sudden quip has everyone pausing and glancing at the cafe door. True enough, Jackson just entered the premises with the goofiest, and cheesiest smile Jinyoung has ever seen _so far_.

“Always with the dramatic entrances.” Wonpil comments, shaking his head with a smile.

“Anyway, best not be late on your date.” Young K adds with a grin before nudging Jinyoung and returning to his task of mopping the cafe floor.

Jinyoung can’t help but chuckle a little, especially when Jackson energetically gave the baristas a thumbs up before they all left to help close the cafe. “Sorry I’m late.” He offers a sheepish smile, which Jinyoung just smiles at.

“I’m used to it.”

Jackson groans. “You could’ve just said it’s okay and you’re patiently waiting for me because I’m worth waiting for.”

Jinyoung laughs. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy in love.” Jackson finishes, wiggling his eyebrows up and down as a wide grin graces his lips.

“Like I said, a romance drama unfolding.” Young K, who is still mopping the floor, suddenly declares out of nowhere, which made the other baristas chuckle.

“I think we should get out of here.” Jinyoung says whilst laughing, prompting Jackson to put his arm around the other man.

“See you, guys!” Jackson calls out as he and Jinyoung leaves the cafe. The baristas wave them goodbye before going back to their tasks.

“Did I miss anything?”

Wonpil glances at the owner of the voice who just came out of their employees only room. “Just a new episode of this romance drama we’ve been watching, Sungjin.”

“Oh, what’s the title?”

The baristas all glance at each other briefly before Wonpil pulls out an innocent smile. “When You Love Someone.”

—

“When you love someone, you just feel it, you know?” Changbin remarks while dramatically placing a hand over his chest.

Chan hears the soft thump after the gesture and just sighs. “I’m not in love with him.”

“Yet.” Changbin quips with a wink.

Chan groans. “I just wanna be friends with him. He seems really cool. I mean he swims really well, and—“

“—He’s cute.”

“Yeah, he’s—“ Chan stops himself from agreeing with Changbin the moment he realized what the other was saying. Instead, his face begins to redden. “—Changbin!” He protests.

“Oh, but you agreed.” Changbin replies with a huge grin.

Chan sighs for the nth time today. “What will I do with you?” He whispers, though not loud enough for the other to hear. “Anyway, where’s Woojin?”

“He’s signing us up.” Changbin responds as if glancing to the direction of where the sign-ups should be located. “Are you sure Jisung will be up for this? He’s been really focused on the school band lately.”

“Aren’t we all?” Chan pauses, quickly recalling all the upcoming performances they should be preparing for, as well. “But if we win this dance competition, we’ll be able to afford new equipment.”

Changbin heaves out a sigh. “Yeah, we really need to replace some of them and the school admin isn’t budging.”

“Hey, guys!” Woojin suddenly calls out, which had Chan and Changbin pausing. “I just saw someone you won’t believe is also participating.”

Chan raises a brow. “Who?”

Before Woojin can even grace Chan a reply, Changbin interrupts. “It’s your crush from the swim meet!”

Astonished, Chan follows Changbin’s gaze and, true to the other's words, he sees that ethereal beauty once more. Although, this time, a surprised expression graces his features, which is far from the scowl Chan saw on him earlier.

“It’s you!"


End file.
